


Jealous Guy

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures with Hiddleston [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, Jealous, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re invited to Ben and Sophie’s engagement party, they both expect you to come alone. But you come in with Ben’s friend Tom on your arm, the engaged man starts to feel…jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is just in response to Benedict's engagement. Because the normal fan in me is happy for them, but then the fangirl is groaning like Tina Belcher does. So, here's this :D Enjoy!!

“Do I have to go?” You asked as you laid your invitation on the table. Tom looked up at you and smiled. He had received his own, separate invitation at his own place, because no one knew that for almost a year you two had been secretly dating.

“Yes darling.” Tom said. “It’s an exciting time in Ben’s life. And he wants to share it with his friends.” You sighed.

“But he’s just trying to get under my skin.” You said. Tom raised an eyebrow. “He still thinks I’m like fangirl in love with him.” Tom laughed. He had heard all about the time you, Louise, and Amanda had done shots at the Sherlock cast party and told Ben that you were in love with him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap.

“Well, I’ll be there with you.” Tom said, kissing your neck. “And we’ll go together.”

“I know that I’ll see you there…” He stood kissing your neck and turned your head so that you could look at him.

“No. I mean together.” He said. “In the same car. I’ll escort you in. We’ll dance together. Let everyone know that I love you.” You blushed. You did every time Tom told you that he loved you.

“Y-you mean letting everyone know we’re together?” You asked quietly. Tom smiled and nodded. You two had kept your relationship quiet for so long, because he was scared that all the attention from the press would scare you away, and you were scared of his fans. “Oh Tom.” He gently kissed you then.

“And if you don’t like it there, we’ll leave, together, and go get ice cream or something. Something fun. Because I know how boring Ben can be at formal parties.” You giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” You whispered, snuggling close to him.

****

Over the week leading up to the party, a lot of things had changed. For one, Tom came over and helped you pack up your things and take them to his place. After much discussion, you two had finally moved in with each other. Ben’s engagement was just the push the both of you needed to realize you were perfect for each other.

Your newest novel, _The Ghost at the Dakota_ , a story about a teenage girl who befriends John Lennon’s ghost, became one of the best-selling novels on Amazon. Tom and you celebrated with a quiet night in, enjoying pizza and watching a crappy movie. You had turned off your phone so you wouldn’t be disturbed; not knowing that one of your friends kept calling and was starting to get worried.

The night of the party came quickly. Sophie and Ben were throwing their party at a beautiful hotel. The Sherlock cast, many of the Avengers cast, Chris Pine, and several other A-listers were there. You were wearing a dress that was the same color green as Loki’s armor, despite the fact it wasn’t exactly your favorite color. But tonight was a big night for you and Tom, and you wanted to feel brave. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his green ones.

“There’s no need to be nervous.” He said. You two had taken a limo to the event and you were so worried. What if the press hounded you? What if no one approved? What if… “If anyone says anything to you, they can answer to me.” He held your hand as the limo pulled up to the front and the door was open. Tom got out first then held your hand as you climbed out.

“This place is so beautiful.” You whispered. Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist before leading you in through the double glass doors. The party was in the ballroom. As you neared closer, you wished that your dress would become your armor. Tom looked down at you.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You looked up at him.

“I can’t do this.” You said, starting to turn around. He kept a hold of your hand. “What if I mess everything up?”

“Well, then we can go get some real food.” He said. You sighed and nodded before going in the ballroom doors.

****

Rupert Graves and his wife, Susie, were the first ones you saw. You smiled and waved at them, Rupert raising an eyebrow at seeing Tom holding onto you. He was about to get up to say something to you when Sophie came over and hugged you both. Ben was close behind.

“Thank you both for coming!” She said, smiling.

“Of course.” Tom said. “We wouldn’t have missed it.”

“Thanks for bringing her in.” Ben said. “I was a little worried about her coming by herself.”

“Well…actually…” You started to say, but Ben was called over to the other side of the room, where Mark and his husband Ian were. Sophie smiled at the both of you.

“Isn’t this just amazing?” She asked. “I never dreamt in a million years that I would be getting married to Benedict Cumberbatch!” You smile and rest against Tom some. “Oh, (y/n), my childhood friend Trevor is here and I’ve told him so much about you. He seems very interested.”

“Well, that’s sweet Sophie, but I’m seeing someone.” You said. Sophie saw then that you were holding Tom’s hand. Her eyes widened and she smiled, hugging you.

“This is fantastic!” She said. “Oh, Ben will be so excited!” You smiled.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep you from your other guests.” Tom said. “Congratulations again Sophie.” He led you away then. She ran over to her fiancée while the two of you went over to a table where Louise was. She smiled when she saw you.

“(Y/f/n)!” She said. You smiled.

“Hello Louise! You look beautiful tonight!” She smiled.

“Thank you. That dress if gorgeous!” She said. “Loki green?”

“Yeah.” You said, blushing. “Tom thought it was a good idea.” She laughed. Tom kissed your cheek.

“Isn’t she stunning?” He asked. Louise laughed.

“So, you’re the one that’s kept her from answering her phone.” Louise said, laughing. “Ben was worried, because he tried calling you when your book hit it big and he couldn’t reach you.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” You said, sighing. “But he’s got Sophie to distract him.” Louise smirked.

“You’re like a little sister to him.” She said. “He was really worried.” You look up at Tom and smile.

“I’m in good hands.” You said. He smiled and gently kissed your forehead before others came over to chat.

****

“Ben!” Sophie said, running up to him. Mark and Ian laughed at her excitement. “Ben! Guess what!”

“What?” He asked, chuckling.

“I don’t have to set (y/f/n) up with Trevor now!” She said, squealing a little. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“And why’s that?” He asked. She pointed to the center of the dance floor, where you and Tom were dancing to some beautiful instrumental music that was playing. “Wait…what?” Ben asked. Mark laughed.

“It looks like (y/f/n) isn’t hung up over Sherlock Holmes anymore.” He laughed, patting Ben on the back. Ben looked at Sophie.

“But I thought he was seeing someone.” Ben said. Sophie laughed.

“I believe that he’s been seeing her this whole time.” Sophie said. “Which makes a lot of since.” Martin came up to Ben then, glass in hand.

“What are you staring at?” He asked. Amanda was making small talk with Chris Pine, talking about his newest movie.

“It appears that (y/f/n) is seeing Tom Hiddleston.” Ian explained. Martin choked on his drink.

“Wait…what?” He asked. Sophie laughed.

“That was Ben’s reaction!” She said, laughing. They watched you and Tom. He was whispering something in your ear. They thought it was something cute and fluffy.

“Wanna get out of here and go play laser tag?” Tom asked. Your eyes widened and you smiled.

“Oh my god yes.” You said. He smiled and took your hand and led you out the door. You smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

****

The limo dropped your off at your and Tom’s place. You both quickly changed into some comfortable clothing then went to an arcade just down the road. You and Tom were placed on different teams. You pulled out some mascara from your purse and put on some war paint, giggling to yourself as you readied yourself for war.

After about an hour or so of running around and shooting each other, Tom had you up against a wall. You smiled but tried to pretend to be scared. He slipped into his Loki mindset.

“So, mortal, do you surrender so I may have my way with you?” He asked, leaning down so your lips were barely apart. That’s when a laser came out of nowhere and shot Tom, giving a point for your team. You turned around to see Ben standing there.

“Oh bloody hell, I’m out numbered now.” Tom said. You laughed as he released you.

“Hi!” Sophie said, standing by Tom. “Guess I’m on your team big guy.” She laughed. Soon, other party guests began to file in. Ben, Rupert, Amanda, and Ian were just some of the ones on your team, while Tom had Sophie, Susie, Martin, Mark, and Chris. While a little unfairly balanced, they needed all the help they could get. You were amazing at laser tag.

Soon, the game started and everyone started firing at each other. You were hiding behind a wall, waiting to fire at Tom when Ben dived behind it to hide from Sophie. He didn’t know how good she was at this.

“Hello Mr. Holmes.” You laughed. Ben rolled his eyes and peered around the wall to see if Sophie was around. When he saw her, he went back to hiding.

“So…you and Tom…” Ben said. You sighed and jumped up, firing at Martin and getting him before hiding again.

“So, you and Sophie.” You said. Ben looked at you.

“I thought you were hung up over me.” Ben said. You laughed.

“Don’t flatter yourself pretty boy.” You said, firing again at someone who ran by. “You made things pretty clear that we were friends. So I met Tom and we’ve been together for about a year now.” Ben’s eyes widened.

“A year?!” He asked, nearly getting shot when Mark ran by, but luckily, you got him first. “And you couldn’t bother to tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d act like this!” You said. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Like what?” He asked. You looked at him.

“Like you’re jealous because I moved on. But Ben, you’ve got an amazing girl who willingly gave up a fancy engagement party to go play laser tag with you. She’s a keeper.” You said, laughing. Ben watched you then as you stood up and ran back into the war zone. Amanda had shot Tom and he dramatically fell down, pretending to die.

“(Y/f/n)!” He called out, pretending that he was slowly dying. You ran over to him and knelt on the floor by him. “Before I die, I have one question for you.” He said. By now, everyone had stopped shooting and was standing in a circle around the two of you.

“Yes? What is it?” You asked, trying not to laugh at his over played acting. You noticed him fidgeting.

“Stand up please.” He asked. You stood up, confused at what was going on. Suddenly, Tom was up on his knees, smiling at you.

“Will you marry me?” He asked. You gasped. Sophie smiled and clapped. Ben’s eyes widened. Everyone waited in silence for your answer.

“Yes.” You whispered. Tom smiled and slipped the ring on. It was beautiful, even in the black light room. He stood up then and wrapped an arm around you, kissing you. That’s when you both raised your guns and fired at the people who were cheering and watching. His hit Ben, yours hit Martin.

“Truce is over.” Tom said, pointing his gun at you. You dove out of the way as the war started up again. You ran by Ben, firing at Tom.

“See, not hung up over you.” You laugh before sprinting away. Ben sighed then turned his eyes on Sophie and smiled.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Ben said. Unfortunately for him, she was a much better shot than he was.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!!


End file.
